The Phantress of the Opera
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: Sequal to, A Forbidden Love She gave up her beauty for his happiness. How far will Emily go to win her Angel's heart? FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Prolouge: The Auction

**A/N: This is the sequel to, "A Forbidden Love" I hope you like it.**

"Lot 666, then," the auctioneer said. "A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantress of the Opera; a mystery never fully explained." The Baroness Nightingale watched with interest. "We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen!"

Everyone watched as the chandelier hanged over the seats once again. Tears streamed down the Baroness as she watched the entire place light up. She could picture in her mind the grandness of the Opera Populaire it once was. The sea of red velvet chairs, the golden statues, the gleaming staircase. "If only they new," she whispered.


	2. How Far Will You Go?

The mob soon came after he had left for good. Meg Giry was ahead of everyone else and looked at this spectacular kingdom in amazement the same way I had when I first laid eyes on this place. He was gone; he had left me here without even saying a proper, "goodbye". Meg walked very slowly to me, my eyes were still glued to the spot I saw him for the last time. "Emily where is he?" Meg asked gently.

"He's gone, gone forever." I said barely above a whisper. She only nodded. Once the mob came they destroyed everything, showing no mercy to all the treasures. Once of the officers tried to have me get up and leave, but I didn't move. Angered by the fact that the Phantom had escaped them once again, they all left not even giving one last glance back at the place they had destroyed. I scavenged through all the debris the mob left behind, hoping to find something that wasn't completely destroyed. As I looked I sang:

_I heard your voice last night_

_It was the voice of an angel_

_The music spread through my thoughts_

_And filled me with thoughts of hope_

_Your voice drifted me off to sleep_

_I dreamt of a dance under the stars_

_We danced as the night swam away_

_As I woke from my dream_

_A single red rose had been placed near my bed_

_You came as you sang to me_

_With the voice of an angel_

_Your smile lit up the night_

_As I was no longer scared of the truth  
the truth that I might be lost within your eyes_

_(Whispered)_

_One single bright red rose_

_Can fill my heart_

_(Loud)_

_You came as you sang to me_

_With the voice of an angel_

_Your smile lit up the night_

_And I was no longer scared of the truth_

_The truth that I might be lost within your eyes_

_One single bright red rose _

_Can fill my heart and soul_

7 years later

It had been seven years since the night of Don Juan. The Opera Populaire was being restored to its' former glory. Will and I were engaged to be married too. He had proposed to me a few times before, but I had told him I wasn't ready. Finally I accepted his offer for I knew that he loved me with all his heart and would take care of me and make me happy. Then a terrible tragedy happened the week before our wedding. Will died from pneumonia. I locked myself in the room that I had been staying in, for days not wanting to come out. I felt it was my fault and that God was punishing me for not loving Will like I should have.

I had no where to go no one to turn to. I had no money. Will hadn't made the new will yet so I had nothing. I began to live on the streets living off of scraps and the money I got for selling my body. Then one night it seemed that fate stepped in. I was walking down a dark alley at night when I passed by a gypsy camp. An old hag with many wrinkles pulled me into their little world and ushered me to a tent. "I know what you want most in this entire world." She squeaked.

"Food and shelter," I said bitterly not meeting her eyes.

"True, but that isn't what I am talking about. You want Erik to love you with all his heart the same way you do for him." I looked up at her bewildered. "I read the stars a few nights ago, Emily. The stars told me it is fate that you and Erik will one day be together."

"How can that be? I haven't seen him for about 7 years. I waited for him to return. I waited for him and now…it's too late." I yelled.

"But you're wrong. He has come for you, but you were too busy pretending to be in love with that William boy. He has watched you from your window and sings softly to you as you sleep."

"How…how do you know that?" My eyes widened.

"I know more than I should know. I saw it in one of my visions long ago. I've seen it in my crystal ball, the stars. I don't know why, but everywhere I go I see how the two of you are meant to be. Your love is so strong that it can't and will not be ignored."

"But what can I do? I can't just go running into his arms asking him to love me. Our love has always been forbidden, you should even know that."

The hag stood up and walked so closed to Emily that they were only inches apart. "How far are you willing to go for Erik?" I gave a puzzeled look. "Are you willing to give up anything for Erik's happiness and love?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Answer the question!" She demanded.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Are you willing to give up your beauty to give it to Erik?"

"How? How can it be done? It's impossible." I began thinking that this woman was insane.

"Are you?" she demanded again.

"Yes."

"Then my dear nothing is impossible. You will wake up tomorrow morning with Erik's deformity and he will wake up with your beauty. Tonight sleep somewhere where no one will see you, then go to Opera Populaire and hide in his home. He won't be there I promise."

"But how will we meet? How will I find him? How will he know who I am?" I asked a little frighten.

"That my dear is in the hands of God, but I promise you, you will meet him, but there will be many obstacles that the two of you will face. Goodnight my dear and try to enjoy your beauty as much as you can tonight. Maybe you can find the joys of the flesh appealing before you loose your beauty." I gave a disgusted look. "Or not I don't give a damn what you choose."

"Goodnight Madame."


	3. The Phantress of the Opera

The next morning I woke up forgetting about what the gypsy had told me. Everything was all fuzzy and my head throbbed. I couldn't remember if I had dreamed of it or not, not till later. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and stretched my body. Another day of selling myself for money, pathetic, was all I could call myself.

I began to walk down the dark streets of Paris when a woman gave a horrible screeched. "Look at that monster!" She screamed pointing at me. I gave a puzzled look.

"Get her!" A man yelled out. I had to run away otherwise they would kill me. I ran straight to the Opera House just like I had remembered in my dream. I ran straight to the old dressing room, ignoring all the stares and screams. I quickly slammed the door and locked it so no one would get in. I quickly found the switch to open up the mirror and jumped in not even giving a glance back. I continued to sprint down the tunnel blinded by the night. I soon slipped on an unstable stair and tumbled all the way down to the lake's shore. I gave out a moaned and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

I didn't know how long I had been laying there when I woke up. My head hurt horribly and I cursed the stairs for being unstable. I felt dry blood on my right side of my face which I needed to wash off. I crawled over to the shore slipping my hands in the freezing water. I cupped the water then splashed it against my face which felt good. I scrubbed the blood off my left side of my face then was about to scrub the other half when I felt the unevenness and saggy skin. I screamed. "What's happening to me?" I asked myself. I looked into the glassy lake to find my entire right side of my face deformed. "No, no this can't be happening to me. This must be a dream. I have to find Madame Giry." I prayed to God she was somewhere in here.

I ran quickly and quietly in the shadows so that no one could see me. Once I reached Madame Giry's door I knocked quietly. "Come in," she called out. I gave a deep breath before entering. Madame Giry turned around and gasped at the sight of me. "Who…who are you?" She asked frighten.

"Madame Giry it is me, Emily House." I whispered.

"My God what has happen to you? You look like…like Erik." She whispered timidly.

"I know. I don't know how to explain it. I woke up this morning thinking everything normal. I was walking down the street when a…a woman screamed and pointed at me. People began chasing me and I ran here hiding behind the mirror. I was running as fast as I could to Erik's cage when I fell and woke up to find…to find this." I pointed to my face. "Madame Giry I need your help. I have no where else to go, please help me."

"Of coarse my child, we will find out how this happen, I promise." Madame Giry said digging through a drawer.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm looking for the mask," she said pulling out papers.

"What mask?" I dared to ask.

"_His_ mask." I gulped.

"Ahha! Here it is." She pulled the porcelain white mask that had haunted my dreams for so many years. I began backing up against the wall. "Wear this Emily. I know how much it meant to Erik and I am sure it will mean something to you later. Meg had found it that night. When I found out that she had taken it I took from her saving it for him." I slowly walked over to her taking the mask with shaky hands.

"What am I going to do Madame Giry? I thought I was dreaming, but now I know I am not." I asked sitting down on the bed. "I have no where to go and I can't walk around wearing a mask they'll point and stare at me."

"You can stay in Erik's home. I know that it pains you for me to even mention his name, but there you will not have to worry about finding a place to live or people pointing and staring at you." I then decided to accept the offer of staying in Erik's home. I could strangely remember the gypsy woman telling me to go live in there anyways. When I had reached my new home it was still the same as I had left it. Trashed, destroyed, all of its former beauty was gone. I needed to restore it; I couldn't live in a place like this. It may never be as beautiful as it once was, but I would at least try.

1 year later

I was now thirty years old. I had come quite used to living my life in solitude. I had finally accepted what had become of me and only hoped that the gypsy kept to her promise of Erik being beautiful. Over the year I had turned more into a ghost than a woman. I was now known to every one who lived in the opera house as the Phantress of the Opera. I had sent many notes to our managers asking for a monthly salary of 5,000 francs, which wasn't asking too much. They obeyed all of my commands without a second thought for they didn't want another disaster.

As I was wondering the opera house to give someone a good fright I heard a commotion going on at the stage. I had to find out what was going on, for nothing goes on with out my knowing. With a wave of my cape I was gone, hurrying my way to Box 5.

I watched from the shadows as our two managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre walking towards the stage with a woman and a man. I could not see their faces clearly and I knew I had to get closer to get a better view of them. I ran towards the stage and hid behind the curtains. I peaked to see Erik standing there his face, flawless. I had to put my hand to my mouth to hold back a gasp. I stepped back hitting a broken table knocking over an already broken gas lamp. The chorus and ballet girls screamed and began to chant:

_The Phantress of the Opera_

_She is with us_

"Will you girls show a little courtesy for our guests?" Monsieur Firmin screamed.

"Girls please," Andre snapped. Erik began to look up at the catwalks to see if he could get a glimpse of the so called, "Phantress of the Opera". "Monsieur, these things do happen." Andre smiled sheepishly.

"Who is this Phantress, Monsieur?" Erik asked with curiosity.

"Oh some girl running around the opera house scarring the chorus and ballet girls." Said Firmin

"-But do not worry about her Monsieur Nightingale. She is harmless. She is more reasonable than the Phantom was." Added Andre. I could see a flash of anger in Erik's eyes, which made me want to laugh, but I had to keep quiet.

"I hope this Phantress won't ruin the opera," said the girl who had been hanging on Erik's arm the entire time.

"Not to worry Madamoiselle. She has never disturbed an opera. Her only wishes are to have a monthly salary and to keep Box 5 empty, for her use." Monsieur Firmin stated. A small smile crept onto Erik's face.

"Thank heavens. The last thing I need is some mad woman ruining _my _opera." The girl said dramatically.

I had followed the managers watching them give Erik and the girl a tour of the opera house. Erik was definitely bored out of his mind while the girl was fascinated by the grandness of Opera Populaire. Once the managers had finished giving them the tour they gave Erik and the girl who I had learned that her name was in fact, Helen. He had told her to get some rest before tonight's opera and left without protest.

I was curious where Erik was off to and followed him to Christine's dressing room. He took a deep breath and walked inside. I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the mirror to find him on the floor crying. Oh how I had longed to wipe away those tears that he had always fought back, but I could not tell him how he had gotten his beauty. Once he had finished crying he stood up and began to walk towards the mirror. I had to hide! I quickly slipped into the darkest shadows and waited. Once he had entered, he began walking towards the lair. I had to stop him before it was too late. An idea popped into my head. "Monsieur I wouldn't do that if I were you. Rumor has it that a lonely Phantress lives there." I said letting my voice echo through the tunnel.

"Oh really? Tell me mysterious one why would someone live a life of solitude and darkness?"

"The same reason _you_ once did." I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said turning around to leave.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Erik Nightingale for _you_ were once the Phantom of the Opera or also known as by Christine Daae the Angel of Music."

"You seem to know a lot about me Madamoiselle." He said while trying to find my hiding place.

"I do Monsieur for I had once lived here while all the events occurred and now because of _you_ I am now the new Phantress of the Opera. But to you I will be known as your Angel of Darkness."

"Tell me _Angel of Darkness_, are you here in spirit or do you have a face?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am not one who plays games Monsieur. Do not toy with me. You know very well that I _have _a face, but I believe it would be called distorted or deformed. Now you must return to your precious light and _never _come back here without _my _permission. This isn't your home anymore it is _mine_." I bellowed.

"Very well Phantress I will leave for now, but I will soon be back for questioning for you hold the key to my new life." He bowed to nothing and left me in my darkness.

Tonight's Opera

I sat in my normal seat in Box Five when I heard some one coming towards my box. I slipped behind a curtain to wait and see who dared to disturbed me during the opera. Angel appeared at the threshold looking so handsome. He began to look around and was walking closer and closer to the curtain I was hiding behind. Oh God please don't let him see me. "Erik." Helen whispered harshly coming into the box. "What are you doing? You are missing the show. Come on now, lets' stop this nonsense and get back to our seats. We have people to meet afterwards."

"Of coarse," Erik said frustrated. Once they left I sat back down in my seat. The performance was entertaining, but it could still use some improvements. Once the performance was over I went back down to the lair to compose some music. It was late at night when I decided to go for a midnight stroll. I was walking on the catwalks when I spotted Erik and Helen kissing passionately. They soon broke the kiss and Helen whispered, "Just think of it Erik. In two weeks I will be up on the stage singing your opera. Then I will show that you must leave singing to the professionals."

"Your voice will sound like a goddess my sweet." He said stroking her cheek. My heart broke seeing him with another woman like that.

"Kiss me Erik." She begged. Erik passionately kissed her again. He was in love with this slave of fashion? How dare he? No! I have sacrificed too much for him. If I can't have him no one can!


	4. The Angel of Music and Darkness Sing

It had been two weeks since that night Erik and Helen had been kissing passionately. I had ran back to the lair and cried till no more tears could come. How was I going to win Erik's heart if he already loved another? Tonight was Helen's first performance at Opera Populaire and it was also the premiere of Erik's opera. I was making my way to Box Five when I stopped in my tracks to see Erik sitting in _my _seat. How dare he?

I was forced to sit in the catwalks above the stage watching Helen sing. Her voice I admit was good, but had no passion or feeling. I knew Helen's voice was Erik's works. Tears had streamed down my face as I listened to her sing for I knew that Erik had given her the voice the same way he had given mine to me.

After the performance I watched as Erik and Helen headed towards Christine's dressing room. It had been given to her as an early present for coming to the opera house to sing for them. As I watched them an idea popped into my head. I was a genius. With a wave of my cape I was gone heading towards the lair to prepare for tonight.

Once I was finished and hurried towards the mirror anxious for tonight. I was lucky to catch the last part of Erik's and Helen's conversation:

"Come Erik, we must go out and celebrate! The entire opera house will want to see us." She exclaimed twirling around the room like she was drunk.

"Not tonight Helen, please? I am too tired to celebrate besides they are all suck ups, nothing more. They know nothing of music." Erik coldly said.

"Oh Erik why must you be like this? I will even go order a carriage. I'll be right back. Two minutes, Erik." Helen said leaving the room. Erik sighed in frustration stabbing his hair with his long, slender, fingers. He stood up and began walking towards the door. I blew out all of the candles the same way Erik had taught me once. He looked around. "Is that you Phantress?" I said nothing. He shook his head and was about to reach the door when I began to sing:

_Insolent girl!_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young seducer_

_Sharing in your triumph!_

(He turned around with a sly smile)

Erik (sarcastically):

_Angel! I hear you!_

_Speak-_

_I'll listen…_

_Stay on my side_

_Guide me!_

_Sweet Angel, I was not in the mood-_

_Please forgive me…_

_Enter at last_

_My angel_

_My voice:_

_Mock me Erik,_

_But you shall learn_

_Why in shadows I hide!_

_Look at your perfect face_

_In the mirror-_

_I am there inside!_

I walked up closer to the mirror so he could only see the mask he once wore. His curiosity got the better of him and he began walking towards me in a trance-like state. He sang:

_Angel of Darkness_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Darkness_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me, sweet angel…_

_My voice:_

_I am your Angel…_

_Come to me: Angel of Darkness_

He was walking closer and closer to me when someone tried to turn the doorknob. "Erik let me in! I'm sorry." It was Helen. He turned around and then looked back at the mirror trying to decide.

I reached out my hand from the other side of the mirror. I then whispered for only him to hear, "Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before." She started banging on the door, "Erik!"

My Voice:

_I am your Angel of Darkness_

_Come to me, the Angel of Darkness_

He took my hand as we went into the world of darkness. We had no second thoughts and no backward glances at the life Erik and I once learned to know. I had been proud of myself for getting everything ready in a short amount of time. I was wearing a white dress that shimmered in the candlelight. I knew what I was getting into, but I couldn't resist. I had longed for us to be together alone; to see his face perfect or not. I began to sing:

_In sleep you once sang to me_

_In dreams you once came_

_You were that voice which called to me_

_And spoke my name._

_And do you dream now?_

_For now you find._

_The Phantress of the Opera is here _

_Inside your mind_

Erik:

_Sing once again for me,_

_Our strange duet_

_Your power over me_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance at what future is ahead._

_The Phantress of the opera is there_

_Inside my head_

_Me:_

_Those who have seen my face,_

_Have draw back in fear_

_You are the mask I wear_

_Erik:_

_It's you they fear_

_Both (me/Erik):_

_Our spirits and our voices_

_In one combined_

_The Phantress of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

Being a gentleman that he had always been he sat me in the boat and began rowing towards the lair instinctively. My heart was pounding against my chest and my breathing was heavy. I felt so caught up I felt that I was also in this sweet dream. I could almost here the gargoyles singing:

_She's here, the Phantress of the Opera!_

_Beware, the Phantress of the Opera!_

Me:

_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That woman and mystery_

Erik:

_Were apart of you_

Both (Me/Erik):

_And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantress of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside your/mind_

Erik's voice changed into a pleading tone. He began to beg:

_Sing my Angel of Darkness_

Me:

_I'm there, the Phantress of the Opera!_

_(Vocalizing) _

_Erik:_

_Sing!_

_Me:_

_(Vocalizing higher)_

_Erik:_

_Sing for me!_

_Me:_

_(Vocalizing higher)_

_Erik:_

_Sing my Angel of Darkness_

_Me:_

_(Singing higher0_

_Erik:_

_SING FOR ME!_


	5. The Sounds of Daylight

A/N: I'm so excited I get to now use the songs my friend Kathryn wrote for me! I hope you guys like it.

The boat glided through the harbor ever so gently. Behind us the portcullis descended and the curtains closed. I stepped onto the shore, leaving Erik in the boat to let him gaze at the place he once called "home". I took off my cape and through it onto a near by chair. I took a deep breath before I began to sing:

_Nightmares wakening, starting up  
again  
Darkness spreads and wakes once again  
Silently the night fills the sky_

I walked back over to where the boat was anchored and helped him out even though he didn't need it._  
_

_Slowly, softly  
Night fills the sky  
Grasp it, feel it, throw it away_

He continued to look around in aw. I knew he couldn't believe that it was restored to its former glory. I needed to bring his attention back to me. I brought his gaze back to me by turning his head.

_  
Turn your face away from the fallen night  
Turn your thoughts of night  
And listen to the sounds of daylight_

Close your eyes and think of morning  
Think of all thoughts of light

I turned away tears were threatening to spill. I couldn't let Erik see.

_  
Open your eyes  
Let your soul start to light  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

I turned around and walked towards him. He stood there looking at me with amazement. __

Quietly, day becomes night  
Music shall fill your mind

I wrapped my arms around his waist and stand on my toes to whisper in his ear:

_  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly sing it_

He turns around to look deep into my eyes. My heart flutters just at the site of him, but I had to finish. I took his head and continue to lead him towards the bedroom.

_  
Open your mind, let darkness drift away  
In this darkness, which you must fight  
The darkness of the sounds of daylight  
_

I began to circle around him like a predator would do with its prey before it leaps for the kill.

_  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange new light  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you  
must fly  
Only then can you live a bright life_

_  
_My hand reached out to his face. His hand caressed my mask then traveled down my neck and breasts. My eyes closed with pleasure. I continue to sing:

_Floating, falling  
Sweet sounds of daylight  
Touch me, love me  
Remember each moment  
Let your dreams become life  
Let your dark side drift away  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the sounds of daylight_

_  
_"Continue," he breathed. I took a deep breath before I finished the song.__

You and me can make our love take flight  
Help me make the sounds of daylight

He lifted me off of my feet, my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He carried me up the staircase towards the bedroom. My breathing got heavier. Our faces were very close. He then gently lied me down on the bed. "Sleep my Angel of Darkness." In my heart I was disappointed, but then I succumbed to sleep.


	6. Until we meet again

**A/N: I'm not sure how well this chapter will be. Hope you still like it.**

I woke up to the sounds of a sweet melody playing on the piano. Memories of last night began to flash through my head which made me blush a shade of pink. My thoughts were sinful and forbidden, but I had succumbed to them. I slowly climbed out of bed to find myself in one of my nightgowns. My heart fluttered at the thought that Erik had seen me in only my undergarments.

I walked over to a mirror to find my hair untidy. I took a brush and began to softly brush my dark brown curls before walking to the threshold of the room. I peaked out to find him completely lost in the music. I began to sing:

_I remember there was singing…_

_Sweet melodies upon a vast glassy lake_

_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat_

_And in the boat there was an Angel_

His trance broke and I before I knew it I found his green eyes looking deep into mine as if he was looking into my very soul. His hair was perfect and his chest was bare in a white shirt that was unbutton just past his nipples. He smiled at me that made my already racing heart, pounding. He began to sing as I descended down the stairs:

_Who was is this Angel that hides in the shadows?_

_Who is this Angel of Night?_

I walked up to him putting my hands on his strong muscular shoulders. His eyes close at my touch. I breathed, "Continue." He nods before continuing to play and sing his beautiful song. Together we completed the song, musically as one. He then turns around and takes my hands into his. He gently sat me down onto his lap neither of us had the strength to brake our gaze. Almost like a lover, removing a veil, Erik took off the mask before I knew it. I spring up, pushing him away violently and turning on him furiously. I instinctively put my hand to my face trying to hide my monstrosity. I began to sing furiously:

…_Damn you_

_You prying monster_

_You demon_

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

(I pointed at my face)

_Curse you, you bastard_

_You viper!_

_Don't you see I can never be free!_

_Damn you, curse you…_

_(My voice began to weaken)_

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look, or bear to remember this…?_

_Horrible reminder of what you used to be._

_What you used to be._

_Oh Erik…_

_  
Fear can turn to love_

_I've learn to see, to find the woman behind this monster_

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty_

_Secretly, secretly…_

_Oh Erik…_

That day I finally understood the pain Erik had felt when Christine had torn his mask off of his face in front of the entire audience. I pitifully held out my hand for my mask. I could see out of the corner of my eye tears streaming down Erik's flawless face. Filled with sympathy, he gave me the mask back. I look down at it disgustedly before putting it back on. "Come, we must return, your precious girl and those fools who run _my _theatre will be missing you." I said coldly.

**During the performance**

The performance was turning into a complete disaster. Helen couldn't remember her lines and she was practically screaming the high notes. I wasn't please, not pleased at all. I would have to write a note to the managers about my unhappiness. I took one more glance at the performance before leaving.

As I was heading back to the performance to give the letters that I had written to the managers before the performance was over, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly hid in the darkest shadows waiting to see who dared to enter my domain. It was Erik once again. I coolly said, "You know you were never good at listening to any one

"Oh why do you say that?" He asked sarcastically.

"I told you not to come back in here without _my _permission and yet you follow your own rules. I am only making the same rules as you once had." I spat at him. I had followed his rules and I expected him to follow _mine_. It pained me to remember the rules that I had always had to follow. I wasn't allowed to come down to his lair without his permission even though I broke that rule once or twice. I wasn't allowed to ask about his mask and I was to always be obedient. He chuckled scanning the shadows for me. He wouldn't be able to find me, not if I was wearing all black, which I was.

A mischievous smile crept up my lips. A wicked idea had popped into my head. I slowly and quietly took out lasso that I always carried with me. I waited patiently for the right moment. Now! I quickly threw the lasso around his neck; tightening it, but not to tight. I slammed him against the wall, which I knew must have hurt, but he deserved it for leaving me in this cold, empty world. He did not to try to fight back. I whispered into his ear, "Do you ever listen to anyone, besides yourself?" I said with pure amusement on my face. He slowly turned around.

"Why should I listen to anyone else when I have the power to have _them_ listen to me?" He asked.

"You're impossible," I said letting go of him. He rubbed his red cheek where I could see a bruise already forming.

"That I am Mademoiselle; that I am." He said with a smile. I looked deep into his mysterious green eyes; the color of the sea after a storm. I broke our gaze by looking down, to find our bodies were gently against each other. I began to blush furiously. Before I even knew it Erik grabbed my wrist and pinned them against the wall above my head. He was trying to search my eyes for some kind of answer of who I was, but I refused to give him it. Both of our breathing was heavy. I turned away so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "Who are you?" he breathed?

"A lost memory longing to be remembered." I whispered sadly. He stared at me wanting a better answer than that. I would not tell him, for if I did he would turn away in disgust. He would think _I _obsessed with him.

"I want a better answer than that." He whispered his faces only inches from mine.

"Go, be gone and do not come back here again, you may not be so fortunate next time." I said trying to force back my tears.

He released me, but took one of my hands and placed it against his soft lips, letting it linger. Goosebumps began to creep onto my skin. "Until we meet again Mademoiselle?"

He started to walk back to his world when I shouted, "Tell Helen if she doesn't let the music take over her soul, the next opera, shall be her last!" He smiled and continued to walk on. Once I was sure he was gone, I sank to my knees crying.


	7. Let Me Be Your Voice

A/N: One of the songs is a song from Beauty and the Beast and the song Let Me Be Your Voice my friend Kathryn wrote.

**1 week later**

Tonight was the reproduction of Il Muto. The managers were very nervous and hoped that no phantoms would appear or dead men would hang over the ballerina's heads.

During the performance Helen, was singing once again like a toad. Erik had been pushing her hard and I knew this was a way to get back at him for the way he had been treating her. It was out of control. Not only was Helen singing horrible, but Erik had been in _my _box. I had to hurry up to the same place I had first watch the performance of Il Muto, above the audience and at the level of the chandelier.

Erik needed to learn! I waited for the right moment, to make the audience gasp in fear and aw. "Did I not instruct that box five is to be kept empty," I roared. Erik's face lightened up with a small smile.

"It's her, the Phantress of the Opera!" A chorus girl screamed. Whispers began to fill the room.

"You keep silent little rat!" Helen snapped.

"A rat Madamoiselle that chorus girl can sing better than you! Even a toad could sing better than you!" I said coldly.

Helen stared at my dark figure, open-mouthed. I do not believe any one had ever dared talk to her like that before, except for Erik. "Maestro play!" screamed Helen. The music began playing again, but people were still whispering about what was happening. I quickly disappeared; I had other things planned for tonight's opera.

As I was walking in the shadows, I could hear arguing in a dusky hallway:

"Leave me alone Sean!" A girl yelled.

"Oh come on Lizzy, just one little kiss." Sean said. I watched from the shadows as Sean came closer to Lizzy who looked terrified. He was far worst than James or Joseph Buquet. Sean grabbed Lizzy's wrist and pushed her to the round to advance onto her. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong for her little ballerina body.

"Let me go, please." Lizzy pleaded. Sean just slapped her and then began to undo her dress. I would not let this poor girl go through this torture that I knew far too well. I quietly took out my lasso and threw it around his neck. I tugged at the rope hard which threw him off of Lizzy.

"You will never touch another woman again!" I screamed at him. I could see fear in his eyes which I did not care about. Sean tried to fight back, but I then pulled out a dagger which struck his heart. Sean Reynolds died on August 22, 1878. Lizzy could only stare at me. She was scared, yet grateful.

"Thank you," she whispered. I only nodded before dragging away the lifeless body of Sean.

It was the second time I have ever killed a man, the first time being one of my father's drunken bastard friend. Shivers went up my spine at the reminder of what had happen so many years ago. Those nights were horrible where my father would come and beat and rape for his manly needs. He would bring his friends home from a night at the local bar and that's when my worst nightmares would begin.

I continued to carry the body with me up to the catwalks, waiting for the right moment when Helen would sing a high note. Once she did I dropped the lifeless body of Sean to hang over Helen's precious little head. People began to scream. Helen hadn't seen what happen until looking up to see Sean hanging above her. Her face went white. The curtains quickly closed to hide the body and Helen.

Andre and Firmin came running as fast as they could to the stage; both of them looking deathly pale. "Ladies and Gentlemen will you please remain calm." Andre cried out. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Helen running towards her dressing room. I followed. I could see Erik running towards her; his expression the same as the rest of the audience.

"Erik we aren't safe here, the devil's bride will kill us both." Helen said.

"Come to the roof, we will be safe there." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs. I followed them. As I was following them in my secret passageway, I could hear them singing through the thin walls:

_Helen:_

_Why have you brought me here?_

_Erik:_

_We can't go back there!_

_Helen:_

_Erik, I am frightened._

_Erik (more to himself):_

_She'll kill us both_

_Her eyes will find us there!_

_Helen: _

_Erik, don't say that_

_Erik:_

_Those unforgettable eyes!_

_Helen:_

_Don't even think it_

_Erik:_

_And if she has to kill a thousand men_

_Helen:_

_Forget this waking nightmare_

_Erik:_

_  
The Phantress of the Opera will kill_

_Helen:_

_This Phantress is a fable_

_  
Erik:_

…_and kill once again!_

Erik was for the first time scared. I could hear it in his voice even if he would never admit it.

_Helen:_

_  
There is no Phantress of the Opera_

_Erik: _

_My God, who is this woman?_

_Helen:_

_My God, who is this woman?_

_Erik: _

…_who hunts to kill?_

_Helen: _

…_this angel of death?_

_Erik:_

_I can't escape from her_

_Helen:_

_Who is this woman you fear?_

_Erik:_

_I never will_

_Helen:_

…_with every breath?_

_Both:_

_And in this labyrinth,_

_Where light is blind_

_The Phantress of the Opera_

_Is here/there_

_Inside your/my mind_

_Helen:_

_There is nothing to fear_

We all reached the roof, where snow was lightly falling. It reminded me of the whole ordeal of Christine and Raoul. I quickly hid in my hiding spot where I hid so many years ago; the place where Erik had never been able to find me. I listen to Erik and Helen sing once again:

_Erik:_

_Helen, I've been there, to her world of never ending night_

_To her world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness_

_Helen, I've seen her!_

(Erik put both of his hands on her shoulders, then walked away from her towards where I was hiding, I held my breath)

_Can I ever forget that night?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So familiar yet horrible_

_(Softly singing)_

_But her voice filled my spirit_

_With that haunting, but sweet sound_

_In that night there was music filling my mind_

_And through music I could feel her soul begin to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before_

I could see a little bit of Erik's face. I could tell he was trying to figure out where he had heard my voice before.

_Helen:_

_What you heard was a dream best forgotten and not remembered any more_

_Helen:_

_Yet her eyes, I've seen them somewhere before_

_Those pleading eyes, that both mesmerizes and burn_

_Helen:_

_Erik, Erik_

_(I sang softly):_

_Erik_

He looked around trying to see if he could find me. Helen came up behind him and took his hand. She began leading him away from where I was. "Oh Erik, I'm so scared." Helen whispered. She clung onto him like he would disappear if she ever let go. I wanted to scream.

"She will not hurt us, for I am here." He said wrapping his arms around her. Helen looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"She is a murderess Erik. She will kill us without a thought. She can ruin our future together."

"I know, I know." Erik closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you Erik. I would be so lonely, so broken, so scared." She said shedding tears. I rolled my eyes. Surely Erik wouldn't fall for that! He looked deep into her eyes before leading her to the middle of the roof. He began to sing softly:

_No more talk of sadness  
Forget these words of loneliness  
I'm here, nothing can stop it  
My words will fill you with warmth_

Let me be your voice  
Let brightness bring you hopeful  
dreams  
I'm here, with you, always will  
be here for you  
To guide you and to love you,  
forever.

_Helen:_

_Say you'll love me every single moment_

_Turn my head with talk of a better life_

_Say you want to be your love_

_Promise me that you will always love me_

_That's all I want from you._

(Erik took Helen into his arms)

_Erik:_

_Let me be your voice_

_Let me be your shadow_

_You're safe from all fears, no one can harm you_

_Forget these words of loneliness, forever_

(Helen walked away)

Helen:

_All I want is no more lonely nights_

_A world with no more darkness_

(She turns around to look at him)

_And you, always with me_

_To hold me and to protect me, forever_

(Erik took Helen's hands and pulled her into his arms)

_Erik:_

_Then say you'll be with me one more moment_

_Let me lead you through life_

_Say you'll want me with you, forever_

_Helen, that's all I want from you_

_Helen:_

_Say you'll be with me one more moment_

_Say the word and I will be with you forever_

_Both:_

_Share each moment with me, always_

The look in both of their eyes broke my heart. Nothing, but pure love and desire in their eyes.

_Helen:_

_Say you'll love me forever_

_Erik:_

_You know I will_

_Both:_

_Love me forever that's all I want from you_

Helen and Erik kissed passionately. I silently cried, hating Helen more and more. I no longer had an Angel. He shattered my heart beyond repair. Erik and Helen finally broke the kiss to catch their breath. They sang ecstatically.

_Anywhere you go, let me follow you_

_Love me forever, that's all I want from you._

_Erik (whispered):_

_Let me be your voice, forever_

Once I was sure they both left, I left my hiding place. My face was stained from my hot tears. Tears that reminded me that I would never be loved. He had had broken my heart before and he had done it again. I began to sing:

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

_  
No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love him  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love him and made him love me too  
If I can't love him, then who?_

_  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love him_

_  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved him and that he'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love him_

I cried even more. I had nothing to live for, or did I?


	8. Masquerade

**3 months later**

It had been three months since that night. I had cried an ocean, but at the same time, I had been plotting. You could say I had turned into Erik when he was the Phantom, but to me, then I thought that I was still my regular self.

Tonight was the masquerade ball. I was going to make a special appearance for I haven't shown myself in a long time. Hmm? How should I appear? Casual? No. Demanding? Almost there. Aha! Dramatic.

As I was brushing and fixing my hair, memories raced into my mind. Memories of the first and only masquerade ball that I had ever attended. Will had taken me, oh how much fun we had, dancing and laughing, until Erik appeared. He had looked like the devil himself, but he had still been able to make my heart skip a beat.

When I had arrived at the party people were singing, dancing, and laughing. The same melody that will always haunt my mind: _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_. Now it was time to look for Erik and Helen. I scanned the sea of mask. No luck, until I turned my head to see Andre, Firmin, Erik, Helen, Meg Giry, and Madame Giry coming down the stairs, singing:

_Helen:_

_What a night!_

_Firmin:_

_What a crowd!_

_Andre:_

_Makes you glad_

_Firmin:_

_Makes you proud!_

_All the i.e. crme, De la crme_

_Madame Giry (overlapping):_

_Watching us_

_Meg (overlapping):_

_Watching them_

_Helen (overlapping):_

_All our fears are in the past_

_Andre:_

_Three months_

_Erik:_

_Of relief!_

_Helen:_

_Of delight_

_Andre:_

_Of Elysian peace!_

_Erik:_

_And we can breathe at last_

_Helen:_

_No more interruptions_

_Erik:_

_No more ghost._

_Madame Giry_

_Here's a health_

_Andre:_

_Here's a toast to a prosperous year_

_Firmin:_

_To our friends who are here_

_Erik and Helen:_

_And may the splendor never fade!_

_Firmin and Andre:_

_What a blessed release!_

_Madame Giry:_

_And what a masquerade!_

I watched as Erik and Helen sneaked away from the crowd, which didn't fool me. I silently followed and hid in the nearby shadows once more. I knew Erik was worried for I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was anxious for the ball to be over.

Helen kissed Erik on the lips which he returned willingly. She then squeaked loud enough for me to hear, "Think of it! A secret engagement." She stepped back to let him look at herbetter, "Look, your future bride. Just think of it."

"Sshh, Helen! Keep it down. A secret engagement is all about keeping it a secret." Erik scolded her.

"But why is it a secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." Helen tried to kiss Erik again, but he turned his head.

"No, Helen, please don't, they'll see.

"Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime we are committing. Come on let's dance." She began to sing:

_Erik, what are you afraid of?_

_Erik (And Helen in parenthesis):_

_Let's not argue (Let's not argue)_

_Please pretend (I can only hope)_

_You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)_

It was time for me to show myself to all of Paris! Once the singing began to die down I appeared at the top of the stairs. Women screamed at my sudden appearance while the men looked at me with lust. I was disgusted. I sang very coldly:

_Why so silent, my good Messieurs?_

_Did you believe that I would leave you for good?_

_Have you missed me, my good Messieurs?_

_I have written you a new opera._

_Here I bring the finished score._

_The Flames of a Broken Heart!_

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions before our rehearsals start._

_Helen must learn her place_

_Not he normal tricks of demanding the stage_

I smiled when I saw her appalled face. It gave me great pleasure to insult Erik's little "ingénue".

_As for our newest star, Monsieur Nightingale_

"Monsieur Erik _will_ be the star of my opera. Many of you may know him as a composer, but none of you know him as a singer. You will all follow my instructions, for there are worst things than a shattered chandelier." I bellowed. There was no point in fighting with me; I would see to it that they follow my instructions. I looked around the room, seeing doubt on people's unmasked faces. "Come now, you should give more credit to him. He can sing. Even ask Madamouiselle Helen. Why she was on the roof of this opera house three months ago, singing with him." Both of their faces paled. I continued:

_No doubt he'll do his best _

_It's true, his voice is good_

_I've heard him_

_But if he wish to excel _

_He has much still to learn_

_If his pride will let him return to me, his angel_

_His angel…_

I stared straight into his eyes; giving in to his pool of green eyes with specks of gold. I began to descend down more stairs, never leaving his gaze. Helen stood there irritated, but curious, as to what the relation were between us.

I was now on the dance floor where Erik stood. His look sending shivers up my spine making me want to just kiss his sweet lips. We were so close, his breath teasing my skin. I could see tears in his eyes. He was starting to remember.I slowly put a shaky hand up to his perfect face.Erik couldn't take it,he turned away. Tears began to sting my eyes now, I put down my hand in shame. How could he keep doing this to me? One moment I see something on the borders of love and then it disappears like when a snowflake hits the windows of the opera house. I look at Helen, wondering why he loved her so. Was it her beauty that made him love her so? Was she somehow better than Christine? Then as if it was mocking me, I see a ring around Helen's pretty little neck. Reminding me too much of Christine.I look at Erik asking him "why?" with my eyes, but once again he turned away.

My blood began to boil. He was making me look like a fool. All I have done for him and this is what I get in return. In a flash I pull the ring off of her neck. I point the ring at Erik.

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You will sing for me!_

I threw the ring at him. Hating him and loving him at the same time. I ran up the stairs, Erik close behind me. I gave a quick mocking bow before disappearing into my trap door. Erik tricks he had taught me,once againcame in handy as I used special dust that turned into smoke. But Erik wasn't a fool for he followed me. Clever Erik he thought that theway to escape waswhere it once was, but I was one step ahead of him. I had changed the spot. "So Monsieur Erik, the tables have turned now _you _are the one being trapped!

"Let me out!" He screamed.

"No I don't think I will, for I am enjoying the position you are in, far too much. And I think I am going to wait and see how long it takes you to get out or how about, how long it takes you to die." I said coldly. His face paled.

"Please you mustn't leave me here. You are my angel." He begged like a child.

I sighed, "The angel you speak of died, three months ago, when she had seen her own angel declare his love for another on the roof." Both of us had tears streaming down our faces.

I watch as images of when he had found his Christine and her Raoul declaring their love for one another, enter his mind. "Angel I..." We both heard footsteps echoing down the passageway towards us. I hid in the shadows, watching Madame Giry take Erik out of the chamber and leave. I followed close behind.


	9. Madame Giry's Tale and the Cemetery

"Madame Giry. Wait." Erik cried.

"Please Erik, I don't know more than anyone else." Madame Giry continued walking straight to her bedroom, hoping Erik wouldn't follow. Her and I both knew that Erik would never take no for answer.

"That's not true and you know it!" He yelled.

"Erik please do not ask, I promised her I wouldn't tell." Madame Giry stopped at her door, fumbling with the key.

"Madame I need to know, please." He pleaded with those eyes that I had never been able to resist. Madame Giry's face soften.

"Very well, but I will not tell you who she is for you must figure it out on your own." They both entered her room. I had to hurry to my next hiding place to hear what she had to say. "It was years ago. You knew her; in fact every one knew her. She was one to have many talents. Her heart had always screamed for center stage, yet she told herself she was unworthy of the stage. Her voice was and still is magnificent. Her heart, the kindest heart of all and her smile was unforgettable, but she had a horrible past that kept her quiet. She was too ashamed of what happen to her.

"Her past was a past somewhat like yours Erik. She had been shamed into solitude, shunned by her father. Though she had friends and was happy living in Opera Populaire, she was lonely and scared to trust anyone. Then one day her own "Angel of Music" came to her. He lit up her heart. He was her light. Even though this man lit up her heart and was crazy about him, he loved another; a chorus girl that he loved with all his heart. He could not see the girl's love for him; he was too busy trying to win the chorus girl's affections. Sadly the chorus girl broke his heart by loving another and left him in his own solitude. The Phantress had tried to show him, that he was better off with out her, but the man wouldn't give up. He tried to take her to his home to show her what she could have if she would be his, but she wouldn't take him for she did not love him.

"Finally he let her go, leaving him in his misery. The Phantress had tried to get to his home as fast as she could to save him, but it was too late. He was gone. I never saw either of them, until I saw the girl a couple of years before you arrived." Madame Giry was now done with her tale. Erik sighed deeply before standing up and giving her a bow. He put his hand on the door before turning around, looking Madame Giry straight in the eye.

"That man that she had loved, it was me wasn't it?" Erik asked.

"Yes Erik, yes it was." Madame Giry said not looking away.

"Thank you Madame Giry, for everything."

"Your welcome, goodnight Erik." She said.

"Goodnight." And with that Erik left and went back to the masquerade ball while I went back to my home.

When I had woken up the next morning I decided to take my morning stroll around the opera house to see what needed to be fixed or improved. I headed towards the stables to visit the horses, when I heard two men talking. I listen:

"Monsieur, where to?" I recognized the voice as the old stableman, Lenny.

"The cemetery please, I will be back in a moment." It was Erik.

"A carriage shall be waiting for you, Monsieur." Lenny said bowing. Erik quickly ran inside the opera house. As I watched him go inside I began to form an idea. I crept out of the shadows while Lenny was getting the carriage ready. There was a piece of wood that lay on the floor which I picked up and hit him with. He fell to the floor unconscious. I had to hide him so Erik wouldn't see, so I hid him in the shadows, while I begged to God for forgiveness. Just in time I jumped onto my seat and slipped my hood of my cloak over me.

"The cemetery." Erik said. He laid back into the seat while we rode towards the cemetery. As I was riding I could here him breathing heavily. He was in deep thought. I could have sworn I had heard him singing quietly:

_Sing once again for me_

_Our strange duet_

_Yourpower over me_

_Grows stronger yet_

I held my breath for a moment, his voice still made my heart leap. When we arrived he flipped me a coin, which I knew I didn't need for I had my monthly salary, but I smiledat the thought that it was one less coin he would spend on Helen. I rode to where the carriages were supposed to be parked and climbed offhoping I would be there in time to catch up to where Erik had gone.

As I followed Erik, I heard him begin to sing a song that brought me to tears. A song I would never have thought Erik would sing:

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

_I don't know if You would listen_

_To a phantom's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them mercy_

_The don't find on earth_

_The lost and forgotten_

_They look to you still_

_God help the outcast_

_Or nobody will._

_I ask of nothing _

_I have gotten by_

_But I know someone_

_Less lucky than I_

_The poor and downtrend_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_I don't know if there's a reason_

_Why some are blessed, some not_

_Why the few You seem to favor_

_They fear us Flee us_

_Try not to see us_

_God help the outcasts_

_The tattered, the torn_

_Seeking an answer_

_To why they were born_

_Winds of misfortune_

_Have blown them about_

_You made the outcasts_

_Don't cast them out_

_The poor and unlucky_

_The weak and the odd_

_I thought they all were _

_The children of God_

I knew the song was about me. I knew he took pity on me, but I didn't want his pity, I wanted his love. He stood before Christine Daae's father's grave. Something gold caught my eye as he pulled it out of his pocket. It was an old pocket watch. He gently put it down on the grave. "This rightfully belongs to you. Christine had left it behind during the fire. I know how much it had meant to her. Even though I have come many times these past years to see if I would run into Christine, I have never told you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt your daughter; I loved her with all my heart and soul. She was my Angel of Music. She was my light in my darkness." He began to cry. "I swear that if I could take it all back I would. I should have never lied to her like that. I should have tried to win her affections the right way, but I was a coward. Too scared to even try." He began to cry even more. I had to at least make an attempt to help. I sang:

_Wandering Angel,_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

Erik:

_Angel or Christine?_

_Friend or Phantress?_

_Who is it there, staring?_

He was so desperate to hear Christine he had forgotten my voice. I sang back:

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

Erik:

_Angel oh, speak_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper!_

Me:

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my gaze…_

Erik:

_Wildly my mind beats against you…_

Me:

_You resist…_

Me/Erik:

_Yet your/my heart obeys…_

(Erik began to climb up the steps towards the grave chamber)

_Angel of Music,_

_You/ I denied me/you!_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Do not shun me/ my protector!_

_Come to your/me strange Angel…_

Me:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music_

He suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. He was so close, yet so far away. "No! I know what you are doing." He yelled. "Stay away from me and Helen!" Erik began to run. I had no idea where he would be able to run to without a horse, but he just continued running. I followed in the shadows, but he ran straight into the woods. As I followed him I suddenly got lost in the sea of trees. I had lost him. I slowed down my pace and began to walk. It was hopeless, the gypsy woman was wrong, I could never win his heart. I continued to walk when I came across a fallen log. I stepped over it to find Erik lying on the floor.

"Oh my Lord Erik!" I screamed. I tried shaking him, but he wouldn't move. "Erik, please wake up." I rolled him over to look at his face. There on his forehead was a bloody gash. He was beginning to go pale I had to get him out of the cold before he froze.


	10. A Rescue, an Agreement, and a Plan

**A/N: This chapter is really weak. I was going to make it where it goes into Erik's P.O.V., but I decided not to. One of the songs is from Moulin Rouge while the other is from the Little Mermaid. Hope you like! I also decided to use names from the movie Troy. **

Without delay I dragged Erik to the carriage, ignoring my muscles protest. I drove the horses at full speed back to the opera house hoping he would be alright. Luckily there was no one in the stables that would spot me. I pulled him out, using all my strength to drag him inside. I couldn't risk being caught taking him to a room so I decided that he must come to my lair.

Once we had arrived I took him straight to my bedroom and laid him down. I cleaned and bandage his wound and took off his boots. I had even ventured to take off his shirt and jacket. I hurried out of the room once I had done everything I could, for the room seemed to be getting hot. I sat at my organ playing a soft tune, I started to sing:

_I follow the night…  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
to live again? _

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
what more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

_One day I'll fly away  
fly, fly_

I paused. I could hear Erik coming up behind me. He began to caress my face. At first I was scared he would try to take my mask off again, but he didn't. I stopped playing, forgetting about the rest of the song. "Continue." He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath before finishing the song:_  
_

_Away_

When I stopped I turned around to find him starring at me. We have done this so many times before; our longing for each other unmasked in each other's eyes. This time I wasn't mistaken, I saw longing, passion, and love. It confused me though, he loved Helen not me, or did he? Had he been hiding his true feelings, just like Christine did to him, or was he just toying with me? I broke our gaze, as always. We were getting too close, I knew that. He would have to wait till I was sure he would be mine, forever. "Come you must get some more rest for you are too weak." I said taking him back to the bedroom.

I helped into the bed for he was still weak. I made sure he was comfortable, before I was about to leave. He grabbed my hand. I lost my breath. "Stay with me." He pleaded.

"I mustn't." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Why must you hide your feelings from me? You and I both know we feel the same way for one another." He said. It was so tempting, but I couldn't, not while he was still injured, for I wasn't sure if he was even thinking clearly.

"You and I both know our love is forbidden. You're almost a married man with a beautiful fiancée. I am no beauty." I said pulling away my hand. I knew he was hurt, but he also knew I was right. "You will always have my love and my answer. I must go." I ran out of the room crying. He didn't come out.

After I a while I went in to check in on him. There was a single candle that gave some light. I kneeled down next to the bed. He was sleeping. I tucked back a strand of hair that had strayed away from the others. I began to sing very softly:

_What would I give?_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you…_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

At the time I didn't realize Erik had really been awake listening to every word. I sung:

_I don't know when _

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

I looked at Erik one last time, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left him. I knew it was risky to kiss him, but it was worth feeling his soft flesh. I left him alone for a long time while I slept on the sofa. When I woke up, all was quiet. "Erik?" I called. No answer. I was walking by the organ when I spotted a note lying on the piano keys. It said:

_My Angel,_

_You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Thank you for your kindness and thank you for saving my life. You really are an angel. I am forever in your debt._

_Yours truly,_

_Erik_

Rehearsals were harder than any of the actors or actresses were used to. I wanted everything to be perfect. The ballet had been slacking so I had to consult Madame Giry who had discipline the girls very harsh, but it needed to be done. Helen was given the lead, Adara and she sounded once again like a toad.

I had been paying very close attention to Erik, hoping that he would agree to perform in my opera and then I was finally rewarded when Erik told Helen the news. It had been easier than I had expected and Helen was furious. I couldn't help, but smile.

"You have to be kidding me," Helen said.

"No, I am not. I am serious. I am going to perform in this opera." Erik said getting irritated.

"How could you even think of doing this Erik? She'll take you just like the phantom did with Christine. Oh God Erik I can't lose you." She cried desperately. Surely Erik wouldn't fall for this. And then when he abruptly stood up and left, I followed him.

He had gone straight to the manager's office and had exclaimed, "Gentlemen, I have an idea!" Andre and Firmin stared at him, bewildered. Erik began to sing:

_We have all been blind_

_And yet the answer is staring us in the face_

_This could be the chance_

_To ensnare our clever friend_

Andre:

_We're listening…_

Firmin:

_Go on._

Erik:

_We shall play her game_

_Perform her work, but remember we hold the ace_

_For if I sing,_

_She is certain to attend_

Andre:

_We are certain the doors are barred_

Firmin:

_We are certain the police are there_

Erik/Andre/Firmin:

_The curtain falls_

_Her reign will end!_

They were planning on catching me. We would see who will be the one caught. I had been so frustrated I had decided to go to the chapel. I silently sang:

_Twisted every way_

_What should I do?_

_Am I to risk my life?_

_To win the chance to be loved?_

_Can I betray the man_

_Who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I let him become my prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

I was about to continue singing, when I heard two awfully familiar voices. I had to hurry and hide behind the painting of the guardian angel:

"Erik, I'm frightened… don't do this, it scares me. Don't put yourself through this ordeal by fire. She'll take you, I know. We'll be parted forever… she won't let you go." Helen began to cry. She silently sung:

_And she'll always be there,_

_Singing songs in your head…_

_She'll always be there,_

_Singing songs in your head._

How dare she? She acts as if I was some kind of monster! But maybe that was what I had become. I was now a murderer and I was feared by everyone. Even Madame Giry feared me. I watched as Erik and Helen walked over to the window sill and sat there, just the same way Christine and Raoul once did. I could tell Erik was remembering the same thing. He then sang:

_You said yourself,_

_She was nothing, but a girl…_

_Yet while she lives,_

_She will haunt us 'til we're dead._

I backed up against the wall. Oh my God! Erik was planning to… _kill_ me! Helen sang:

_Twisted every way_

_What answer can you give?_

_Are you to risk your life?_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Do you become her prey?_

_Do you have any choice?_

_She kills without a thought._

_She murders all that's good_

_I know you can't refuse…_

_And yet, I wish you could_

_Oh God, if you agree_

_What horrors wait for you? _

_In this, the Phantress's opera._

That whore! How dare she think that I kill without a thought, I kill all that's good? Sean was never good. He had raped many girls! I wish I had killed him sooner. Erik sang.

_Helen, Helen,_

_Don't think that I don't care_

_But every hope, and every prayer_

_Rests on me now_

If they believe I am a monster, then so be it! Once my opera begins, Helen will never see her precious Erik again! I stormed away, and began to sing:

_Seal my fate tonight  
I hate to have to cut the fun short_

_But the joke's wearing thin_

_Let the audience in_

_Let my opera begin!_

**Opening Night**

I had begun to get ready for the opera. Tonight Erik would be mine! I put on the replica of the dress that would be in my opera. I know it was the same dress as the one in Don Juan, but it was beautiful, I couldn't resist. Once I had done my hair and make up, I looked into the mirror. I froze. I looked just like _Christine_. I shudder from the thought of that night; the night when Don Juan had been performed. That night would haunt my dreams forever. I quickly put up my curls into a loose bun and was on my way.

I had wanted to see what kind of crowd I had attracted, so I hid in the shadows of the entry way. I could see tons of patrons and a few Counts and Countesses. Then my gaze went across the room. NO! It couldn't be; _Christine_ and _Raoul_. They were arm in arm and smiling, acting as if every thing was fine. If Erik saw them I don't know what he would do. I quickly followed them to their seat in box 7. I could hear Raoul and Christine talking:

"Don't worry my love, everything will be fine." Raoul said trying to reassure her.

"I know, but it's just that it has been so long since we've been here." She said nervously. Raoul squeezed her hand. I hated Christine, more than Helen. She had ruined Erik's life. If she had chosen Erik, then I wouldn't be in this mess, but then again, Erik would have been with Christine. With a wave of my cape, I was gone. My opera would be starting soon.


	11. The Flames of A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera or any of the music I put in these songs, although I do change the words.**

**A/N: ok the first part of the singing is going to be from the actual Don Juan just some words are changed, but the main song was written by my friend Kathryn. I know I am using names from the movie troy, but I can't think of names.**

During the opera every one was nervous. The managers were sweating like crazy, Erik was anxious for me to arrive, and Christine looked like she had seen a ghost. The opera was about how a young woman, named Adara, could make any man fall at her feet and worship her. She would then seduce the men and promise them that she would love them forever. After sleeping with them, she would break their hearts, by pretending to fall in love with another man, who would become her next victim. Helen was Adara and Erik was playing a man named, Achilles, who would be pretending to be caught up in Adara's games, but secretly knowing her tricks. He was going to trap her and sent her back to hell, but then when it's too late they both realize that they truly love each other. Helen and the chorus began to sing:

_Here the highness may serve the dam,_

_Here the mistress takes her meat!_

_Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_

_Poor young fool! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets,  
You will have to pay the bill-_

_Tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Sever the meal and serve the man!_

_Serve the mistress so that, when tables, plans and men are laid_

_Flames of Broken Hearts triumph once again!_

Helen and the chorus quickly run off stage. My plan is in action! When Helen had gone back to her dressing room to change into her next costume, I locked her door quickly and tied her up. I put a cloth in her mouth to mute out all her screams. I quickly took her down to my lair to hide her there. While this was happening Erik's part and one of the other actors was happening:

Achilles (Erik):

_Hector faithful friend, once again recite the plan_

Hector:

_That young girl believes you love her_

Erik:

_When we met, I used my charm, to make her heart race._

_She believes, she seduces me, yet it's the other way_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine_

_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine_

Hector:

_You come home! Use your charms-slam the door like crack of doom!_

Erik:

_I shall say, "Come hide with me! Where oh where? Of coarse my room"_

Hector:

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance_

I had made it just in time for my part. Hector had one more line to sing before I would go on stage. I placed my mask on, that I had stolen from Helen:

_Here's your hat, your cloak, and sword. Conquest is assured, if I don't forget myself and laugh! _

He laughed. The actor then walked off the stage while Erik hid behind the curtains. I took a deep breath. This was past the point of no return. I walked out onto the stage:

_No thoughts within my head,_

_But thoughts of deceit_

_No dreams within my heart, _

_But dreams of ruining!_

I sat down on a chair waiting for Erik to come out. There were whispers throughout the room, wondering why I was here and not Helen. I closed my eyes trying to block them out, when I heard Erik's angelic voice sing:

_You have come here for my own company_

_In the heart of that wish, _

_Which till now has been granted_

_I have sang to you_

_In hopes that our passions may combine_

_To form one_

_In our minds you have already sung peacefully_

_It has pleased me_

_Completely filled me_

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts,_

_You've opened your heart to me._

I open my eyes to find Erik standing there in front of me. He put out his hand for me to grab. I took it carefully. He helped me up and began walking me close to the front of the stage. He continued to sing:

_At the bottom of my heart_

I step back not sure if I am capable of doing this. He gently guides me.

_No time to step back now_

_Our games of make believe have just begun to become real_

He began to circle me.

_Past all thought of hopeless things_

I walk away not being able to look him in the eye. I thought I was able to do this, but I wasn't.

_No use in turning back_

_Abandon plans and let your heart decide_

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. My hair becoming very loose

_What will become of me?_

He then rubs his hands all over my body making me want him more than anything. The fire in my belly and the throbbing between my legs is unbearable.

_What desire unlocks your heart?_

He rubbed his hands over my breast making my buds burst into bloom. He then whispers it, more than sings it:

_What lies ahead of us?_

He put his left hand on my shoulder and began backing me up against a wall used for the stage.

_At the bottom of my heart_

_The final step, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond our deepest thoughts of love_

Both of our breathing had gotten heavier. This song was too intense. It had been inspired by his song "Point of No Return". I quickly broke away from him and began walking towards the other side of the stage. I pulled back a few curls that had been released from my bun. My soul was burning for me to sing. I let the music take over me. That night I sang as I've never sang before:

_You have sang to me_

_To that moment when words aren't important_

_To that moment when silence fills the air_

_I have come here for you_

I stop walking and turn around to look at him. Begging for him to just take me away and end this madness.

_I don't even know the reason why_

_In my mind I have already imagined us together_

_Now I am here for you,_

_Forever, forever_

I start to walk back to Erik, walking seductively, letting my hips move with the music.

_At the bottom of my heart_

_No steps back now_

_Our passion is now at last full_

I unlocked my hair out of my loose bun, letting my curls fall past my shoulders. I take Erik's hands into mine and began to walk him towards the "bedroom".

_Past all thoughts of hopeless wonders_

_One final question_

I suddenly stop and turn around to look deeply into his eyes.

_How long shall we both wait 'till we've become one?_

I take his hand and have him caress my body, not caring if the audience thought I looked like a whore.

_When will the passion take final speed?_

I gently guided Erik's hands to my breast, letting him feel my hardened nipples.

_The sleeping has been woken up._

He stroked my body up and down.

_When will the flames devour us?_

I let go of his hands and put my right hand on his shoulder, making him walk backwards. Both of us gave our heart and soul:

_At the bottom of our hearts_

_The final step_

I began to walk away; I was supposed to be pretending that I was caught up in my emotions, when in fact I really was.

_The wall has been broken_

He suddenly grabbed my hand and spins me once again into his arms; chest against chest.

_That has separated us_

_We've past all thoughts of broken hearts._

We just stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes. My heart had been skipping wildly. Tears began to stream down my face behind the mask I wore. I love Erik and I knew he loved me at least a little bit. I began to sing desperately, hoping to win his heart.

_Say you'll love me every single moment_

_Lead me through life_

_Say you'll want me with you here_

_Forever_

_Anywhere you go let m follow you_

_Erik, that's all I want from…_

I was never able to finish singing "you", for Erik tore off my mask. Screams of horror and disgust filled the room. I looked at him, my eyes asking him "why". I pushed him away from me, he fell to the floor, and I then drew out a knife from my bodice. I cut the ropes and let it drop me into a trap door, ignoring the screams as the chandelier fell onto the audience.


	12. It's Over Now the Sounds of Daylight

**A/N: Oh my gosh I can't believe I am almost done with the story. **

After I had fallen into the trap door, I took a torch from one of the walls and begun descending down into the darkness of my black despair. If my plan works, Erik would come looking for Helen in my home. I sang dark and coldly:

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair_

_Down I plunge to the prison of my mind_

_Down the path into darkness, deep as hell!_

_Why, he ask,_

_Was I bound and chained_

_In this cold and dismal place_

_Not for any mortal sin,_

_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

I could hear a mob forming above me, singing:

_Track down this murderess_

_She must be found  
Hunt down this murderess_

_She must be found!_

Once I had arrived to my lair, I found Helen still tied up. I quickly grabbed her and tied her up to one of the other gates. Tonight Erik would be mine! He would choose if he would spend his days with me or send his lover to her grave! I continued to sing:

_Hounded out by everyone_

_Met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind words from anyone_

_No compassion anywhere_

_Erik, Erik._

"Why? Why?" I sobbed. I was so broken. I had turned into the monster Erik had once been. I wanted to kill myself. I took the dagger I used to cut the ropes with, out of my bodice. I could see the fear in her eyes, which made me smile. I hurriedly put the dagger back into my bodice. She sang coldly.

_Have you gorged yourself… _

_At last in your lust for blood?_

I refused to reply, I only glared at her coldly.

_Is Erik now your prey for your lust for flesh? _

She returned the same cold glare, refusing to look away. Both of us hated each other. I began to sing not about her, but Erik.

_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood_

_Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…_

_This face, the infection, which poisons our love…_

I walk over to the mirror, hating myself.

_This face, which earned an Angel's fear and loathing_

_A mask, this unfeeling scrap of clothing_

I turned around to look at her straight in the eye.

_Pity comes too late  
I must turn around and face my fate!_

_An eternity of THIS…_

I point to my deformity.

_Before my eyes_

I began to silently cry. Helen looked down and then she began to cry hysterically. I could hear in the distance someone singing:

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now_

I then see Erik treading through knee high water, coming up to the gate. He continues to sing:

_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies._

Erik finally reached the gate, his clothes were soaked. I wanted to get him a blanket or something, but I knew I had to control myself. Helen was still crying and hadn't noticed Erik's presence. I yelled at her, "Stop crying!" I began to sing:

_I think, my dear, we have a guest._

Helen instantly stops, to see Erik. I sing coldly.

_Sir_

"Erik!" Helen cried. Tears of happiness and relief trailed down her face. I sang:

_This is indeed and unparalleled delight_

_I had rather hoped that you would come_

_And now my wish comes true _

I put my hands over my cold heart and faked a smile, pretending that he had truly made my night.

_You have truly made my night!_

"Let me go you monster!" Helen screamed. Erik grasped the iron bars of the gate, pleading:

_Free her_

_Do what you like, only free her_

_Have you no pity?_

Me (To Helen, dryly):

_Your fiancée makes a passionate plea_

Helen:

_Please, Erik it's useless._

Erik:

_I love her_

_Does that mean nothing?  
I love her _

_Show some compassion._

I snarled furiously at Erik:

_The world and you showed now compassion to me!_

Erik:

_Helen…_

_Helen…_

He looks up at me and sang:

_Let me see her_

I smirked. This was what I had been waiting for. I sang dry again:

_Be my guest sir…_

I pull the lever, opening the portcullis, allowing enough room for Erik to stagger in.

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome_

I curtseyed.

_Did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why would I make her pay…_

_For the sins which are YOURS!_

I reached into my bodice to pull out the dagger I had been hiding. Erik starts to run towards me, but I swiftly ran over to Helen and held the knife to her neck. In a taunting voice I sang:

_Say you'll love me every single moment_

_Turn my head with talk of a better life_

_Say you want to be your love_

_Promise me that you will always love me_

_Otherwise nothing can save Helen now, except perhaps you, Erik!_

_Start a new life with me_

_Buy her freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me, and you send your lover to her death!_

_This is the choice_

_This is the final step!_

Erik and I stood there looking at each other. I could see the terror and hurt in his eyes, those eyes that I had gotten lost in so many times before, '_those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore'_, I thought. He had given the same choice to Christine, 8 years ago, now it was his turn to decide. He sang more coldly than I have ever heard him sing before:

_The feelings I might have had _

_For your dark heart, _

_Grows cold and turns_

_From love to hate!_

Tears began to form in his eyes. He sang despairingly to Helen:

_Helen, forgive me, please forgive me_

_I did it all for you and all for nothing…_

Helen (Overlapping):

_Farewell my fallen angel and false friend_

She then looks at me and spats:

_We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered._

Me (Overlapping and singing to both):

_Too late for him to turn back, _

_Too late for prayers and useless pity_

Helen (Overlapping):

_Say you love her_

_And my life is over!_

Me (Overlapping to Erik):

_Past all hope of cries for help_

_No point in fighting_

_For either way you choose, _

_YOU cannot win_

Erik tried coming closer, but I held the dagger closer to Helen's neck. She sang, overlapping me:

_Either way you choose,_

_She has to win_

Me:

_So do you end your days with me?_

_Or do you send her to her grave?_

I put the dagger even closer to her neck, barely piercing her neck.

Helen:

_Why make him lie to you to save me?_

Me (overlapping):

_Past the point of stepping back_

Erik (overlapping):

_Angel of darkness…_

Helen (overlapping):

_For pity's sake Erik, please say no!_

Erik (overlapping):

_Who deserves this?_

Me (Overlapping):

_The final step…_

Helen (overlapping):

_Don't throw your life away for my sake!_

Me (overlapping):

_Her life is now the price which you must earn!_

Erik (overlapping):

_Why do you curse mercy?_

Helen:

_I love you forever…_

Erik (overlapping):

_Angel of darkness…_

Me (overlapping):

_You've passed the point of going back!_

Erik:

…_you deceived me_

"I gave you my mind blindly." Erik and I starred at each other once again.

"It's the same as what you did to Christine." Erik's face paled. "My patience is running thin, Erik. Make your choice!" I bellowed. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me, for then I saw that same look Erik had given me before; that look in his eyes that showed love and desire, but hatred and horror, all at the same time. He slowly began to move towards me. He sang quietly at first, and then it grew with emotion:

_Beautiful Angel of Darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God has given me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone…_

Erik did something I will never forget. He kissed me long and full on the lips. I instantly drop the knife letting it bounce off a rock and land into the water. It had echoed throughout the entire cave, reminding me of what the fate could have been for Helen. My eyes closed only to find an image of the old gypsy woman smiling at me. She then whispered, "Too long you've wondered in darkness, far from the light." I didn't know what she meant, she then disappeared. My body was tingling inside, but Erik and I continued our embrace. I could only imagine that Helen was in shock and horror.

After the kiss ended I began to cry silently. Our foreheads rest against each other. He then slowly pulled my chin up to have me look into his eyes. He gasped. "Emily." He softly breathed. I could only nod. Before I could say anything, the voices and shouts of the angry mob, echoed in the cavern. We knew it all too well:

_Track down this murderess_

_She must be found!_

_Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!_

_Too long she's preyed on us,_

_But now we know:_

_The Phantress of the Opera is there,_

_Deep down below…_

_Who is this monster, this murdering beast?_

_Revenge for Sean! Revenge for Helen! _

_This creature must never go free. _

I began to walk away from Erik, up the stairs. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this… leave me alone- forget all you've seen…" Erik hesitated a moment before he ran to Helen to untie her. "Go now, don't let them find you!" I began to sing and cry at the same time:

_Take the boat,_

_Swear to me, _

_Never to tell  
the secret you know, of the angel in hell!_

I watched as Erik and Helen hug.

_Go now!_

_Go now!_

_GO NOW and leave me!_

The kiss had stunned me. I could have melted into his arms. He remembered me. After all this time, he finally remembered. I passed by the mirror not even noticing what had happen to my face. Thinking it was a trick of my mind. I didn't care, but then again, was it my imagination that I saw the old gypsy woman. I slowly walked back to the mirror.

I gasped. My face… it was itself again. I cried even more, not believing what was happening. Then suddenly the magical music box mysteriously began to play. I listen to the tune. I keep touching my face, making sure this was not a dream. I was about to sing when I heard another voice behind me:

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade…  
Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

I turned around to find Erik standing at the bedroom door. His look was of immense longing and helplessness. It was the same look I knew was in my eyes. I sang sadly and desperately:

_Erik, I love you…_

He walked over to me, pulling something out of his pant pocket. I gazed with curiosity. He took my hands and put a ring that I remembered all too well, in my hand. It was _Christine's engagement ring_.

I close my hand tightly, never wanting to let it go. He takes my closed hand and kisses it softly. My heart was beating rapidly. Afterwards he kissed me on the lips, gently, looked at me and the room one last time, before he left. Tears slipped down my face. I knew where his heart truly belonged, and I knew that I would finally rest in peace one day, maybe not in hell like so many have said, but maybe, just maybe, in _heaven._ I then heard Helen begin to sing:

_Say you'll share with me every single moment, ever day._

I come out of the bedroom and see, through the descending grill, the boat disappearing into the darkness of this underground world. He sings:

_Say the word and I will be with you forever_

Helen:

_Share each moment with me, always_

Erik then looked back at me, singing only to me:

_Let me be your voice, forever_

He then disappeared. I continued to look at the spot where he just was, sadly. I sing:

_You and I can make your love take flight_

I run a bit down the stairs, picking up a golden goblet. I sing loud enough for all to hear:

_It's over now, the sounds of day…_

I furiously and sadly smash the mirrors; coming to the one mirror that opened up a tunnel.

…_Light!_


	13. Erik's Choice

**A/N: Last chapter before epilogue! I can't believe it! I want to thank everyone who has continued to read my stories and who has reviewed. I really do appreciate it. I hope you will read A Ballerina's Tale and I'm hoping to start another story that is a movie crossover with Titanic. I also just realized that I had been spelling "stared" wrong. I put "starred" instead. Whoops.**

The curtain fell behind me; hiding me in complete darkness. I had heard shouts and cursing. "Shit! We lost her too, just like the Phantom." Someone complained.

"Oh quit your complaining, Jack. We'll find her." Some man yelled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lake Erik and Helen were heading back to their world; a world that had been foreign to me for so long. Neither Helen nor Erik spoke, she was hurt from watching the kiss Erik and I had shared. Erik was debating whether he made the right choice or not. Finally Erik asked his fiancée, "Are you going to be alright Helen?"

"I'll be fine." She lied. Erik didn't know how to comfort her. How could you comfort your fiancée when she had just been kidnapped, tied up, a knife had been against her throat, and had seen her soon-to-be-husband kissing the person who had kidnapped her and put her through hell in the first place.

When they had arrived at the mirror and crossed over, there was a commotion outside. Erik and Helen had already seen the mob swimming across the lake and believed it was probably another mob forming to come and murder me. The first mob had swarmed right past them, not even acknowledging the fact that they were alive. "Helen you need to go home, a lot has happen tonight. It's not safe. I need to stay here and see how bad it is." Erik said. Helen could only gape. Not believing what he had just said. She then nodded her head, gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and began to walk towards the door. She stopped when her hand touched the doorknob. She turned around and softly said, "Erik, I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Erik's heart was breaking. He was torn between Helen and I. She then turned around and left. Erik looked at the mirror, longingly and hoping that my face would appear behind the mirror. He had hoped that the mob did not find me. Erik could see in his reflection the door opening. '_It's probably Helen' _Erik thought carelessly, but instead he found the one woman who had haunted him for years, the girl whose voice tortured his thoughts and dreams. "Christine." His breath caught in his throat, not believing it was her.

"Erik." She whispered. He could only nod. There were no words for how happy he was to see her, but at the same time hurt. Tears began to form in her eyes; threatening to spill. It was the same for him. She ran towards him and flung her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry Erik, what I had done to you. I regret it every day, I do. Oh I love you so much." She was now crying, hard. "Let me stay with you, Erik. Let me spend the rest of my days with you, please, I need you." She begged desperately.

Erik looked into her chocolate brown eyes. _'They are so childlike' _he mused. "Has the Vicomte hurt you in any way?" Erik asked with concern.

"Of coarse not, he has been good to me, I love him. I really do, but not as much as I love you. Our marriage has been one big like," Erik guided her to a chair and sat opposite from her.

"Christine," He said softly, "You know I still care about you, but I… I don't love you. I thought I did, but it had turned into an obsession and a contest. I gave up on you a long time ago. I had to, for your sake and mine. Right now, I am torn between two women that I am in love with. I don't even know what to do." Erik buried his face into his hands.

"Erik, is this between the Phantress of the Opera and that other girl, Helen?" Christine asked gently.

"Yes," He sighed. She sighed too. Erik was unsure if it was a sigh from being hurt or from understanding.

For a few moments it was quiet in that dressing room, which held so many memories. Both of them were remembering the same thing. The years they had spent together: Erik giving Christine lessons, and telling her lies. And then that night that would change everything; the night when Erik showed her a world where there was no such thing as daylight, only dreams and imagination. A world where you must leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.

Christine finally said, "Erik, don't make the same mistake that I did. Don't torture yourself; you have done enough of that. You don't deserve it. I regret my choice every day. Picture your life with both of them: which one will give you the most excitement, which one who can make you happy, till the day you die?" Erik began to imagine what is life would be like with both Helen and I.

"Christine, do you have any idea who the Phantress is?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I don't Erik, though I've heard her voice somewhere before." Christine said remembering what she had witness only hours ago.

"Do you remember Emily House, the maid here at Opera Populaire?" Erik asked.

Christine thought hard; trying to remember everyone she had once known. She then suddenly remembered, not believing it was the maid she had known since they were young, teenagers. "Emily? How? How can that be? She was so beautiful."

"I think she traded her beauty for my monstrosity." Erik said frustrated. "But why? Why would she do this to herself?" Erik slammed his fist on the dressing table. Christine flinched. She knew he was growing angry. "Why would she make herself go through such hell? She knew what kind of life I lived. She had seen it. She had known it since she had first arrived!"

"Have you ever thought, that maybe she did it, because she loves you? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, she was willing to sacrifice everything, just so you could find peace and happiness?" Christine asked carefully.

Before Erik could answer, Raoul came charging in. They glared at each other. Raoul knew it was him, even if Erik had lost his twisted flesh. "Christine, I have been looking all over for you. We need to get out of here, it's not safe. The children will be worried sick. We've been gone longer than we were supposed to be." He said. Christine's eyes widen. _'Was it possible, that Christine forgot her own children, for a brief moment?'_ Erik wondered.

"Of course, just give me a moment Raoul, please?" She pleaded.

"You've got two minutes." He said coolly.

When Raoul had slammed the door Christine turned around and looked Erik straight in the eye. "Erik you must choose now. You haven't passed the point of no return until you walk out of that door or through that mirror." She said. "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life Erik, don't do what is right. Learn from my mistakes. Follow your heart." She then got up, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and scurried out. Erik then decided. He would not give one glance. He was choosing the best way to save himself from solitude and darkness.

I had been hiding in the tunnel for well over an hour, until finally I heard the mob leave. When I opened up the curtain, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. More tears streamed down my face. It looked just like it had 8 years ago. Everything was tilted over or broken, they had been merciless. I walked to the edge of the water, to find the dagger, gleaming at the bottom of the shallow lake. I took the knife, gently out. _'Could this be the cause of my death'_ I asked myself. Well there was only one way to find out. I placed the sharp knife against my breast. I took a deep breath. "This is it." I said. I closed my eyes. I was about to stab my broken heart when I heard, something that I thought I would never hear again:

_No one would listen_

_No one, but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

Erik was coming around the corner on the boat. He smiled; the brightest smile I have ever seen. I could only cry.

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I longed to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world _

_No one would listen _

_I alone could feel the music_

_Then at last a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you;_

_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears."_

He jumped out of the boat into the water. I came running towards him and leaped into his arms. We both fell into the water, not carrying if the water was freezing. He then picked me up and began to carry me to shore, while he sang:

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one, but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

He carried me to the bedroom; laying me gently on the bed. He kissed me passionately on the lips. Neither of us ever wanted to let this moment go. He then broke the kiss and began to undo my dress as he sang:

_No one would listen_

_No one, but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears…_

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well that's it! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. Now for the epilogue!**


	14. Epilouge: Journey to the Cemetery

**A/N: I think I am going to cry. All of you are probably like, "You are on crack." I don't know why I am going to cry, but I think I am. You just get so attach to your story and you know it's yours. YOU wrote it, unless you plagiarize someone's story which isn't good. Now this part is going to be in third person like the prologue. Well here you guys go:**

Emily and Erik had run away that night. They had run to London, never to return; leaving all thoughts of the life they knew before. Erik had written a letter to Helen explaining that he was following his heart and that the engagement was off. Helen kept silent to the grave, she never told what she encountered or about the relationship between Erik and the mysterious Phantress.

They had two beautiful children Chelsea and Alexander. Chelsea grew up to become one of the greatest singers the world has ever known, singing for the queen and king of England at His Majesty's Theater. Alexander grew up to become a great composer like his father.

Emily and Erik shared a life of happiness and there was never a day that went by that Erik thought how lucky he was to have Emily. Like the gypsy woman said their love was stronger than any love that was ever known. They have both been on long journeys. They have both lost people they once loved, but in the end they both knew it was destiny that brought them together.

Now it was the year 1919; the day of the auction at Opera Populaire before they begin to fix the opera house once again into its' former glory. After the auction, the elderly Baroness Nightingale ordered her driver to take her to the cemetery. She had unfinished business to attend to.

As she rode to the cemetery, tears began to stream down her old, wrinkled, face. The man she had loved with all her heart was now waiting for her in heaven. "Madame we are here." Her driver said.

"Thank you Christopher." She said while he helped her out of the automobile. She walked slowly to the gate. She felt as if had been only yesterday her beloved was buried here. It was time to say her final goodbyes to her husband before joining him. She began to sing:

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and angel,_

_Then our world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you would reappear._

_Sometimes it seems if I just dream_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Hoping that one day I will_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you knew I could!_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back my fears,_

_Why can't they all just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we mustn't say goodbye!_

_Trying to understand_

_Teach me to fly_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more hiding, no more silent tears!_

_No more hoping you would be here!_

_Come back to me…_

_Come back to me…_

"My love, you made me promise you something that I will never be able to forget. I knew some of you still belonged to her. I love you with all my heart and soul and I will keep my promise and not let you down." She whispered as if her beloved was truly there. She heard an automobile pulling up, so she quickly took out of her pocket a bright, red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. And tied with the black ribbon was a ring. She gently placed it on the Vicomtesse De Chagny grave.

She then hid behind a statue to see who had come to mourn a deceased loved one. And that's when she saw a man she had known since childhood, the Vicomte De Chagny. He looked older than he truly was, being pushed in a wheelchair by his maid. The Baroness smiled knowing that the Vicomtesse, Christine Daae, was loved, not only by her husband, Raoul, but also by the Baroness's husband as well.

He then slowly stood up and began to walk closer to the grave. She could see that he was silently crying while he place the magical music box, that had not drifted away from their memories. He knelt down in the snow looking at the picture of his wife when she was young. He gave a smile, looked around the grave yard one last time, before spotting the rose. He gave a small smile, as if he was at peace with the Baroness's husband, Erik. They both knew that Christine and Erik's love would never die.

Raoul sat down in his wheelchair and had his maid push him back to his automobile. Baroness Nightingale slowly walked out of her hiding place. Their lives had changed forever on that faithful night. Raoul glanced back one last time to spot her looking at him. She gave a small smile to him, in which he had return. He turned his head back to face forward.

She walked over to Erik's grave. There was a beautiful picture of him and her on their wedding day. They had been so happy for all those years they were married. "You were good to me Erik. I love you will all my heart and soul. We will stay forever this way. I promise you. You are safe in my heart, always. Fare well my angel, for now." She said.

And with that Emily Nightingale left; putting the past into a book called, "A Forbidden Love", for it had been a forbidden love until Erik had made his choice to be with Emily. She had found the man behind the monster, she had found Erik.

Only a few months later Emily Nightingale passed away in a peaceful sleep. She had been dreaming about her Erik and that was more than she could have ever asked for. We will never know if the story is true of Emily House and Erik Nightingale, but legend has it, in the lair beneath Opera Populaire you can hear the Angels of Music sing:

_Say you'll love me every single moment  
Lead me through life  
Say you'll want me with you here  
forever  
anywhere you go let me follow you  
_

_Love me, that's all I want from you.  
Let me be your voice, forever._


End file.
